


Cat-sup

by perniciousLizard



Series: Fired Up and Bone Weary [29]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: Sans and Grillby hear about some kittens that need a home, and Grillby pretends that it's Papyrus' children who really want a cat.





	

“i’m about outta ketchup here, grillbz,” Sans said.  He held up the bottle and shook it.

Grillby shrugged and didn’t move.  What lousy service.  

Grillby leaned against the bar nearby, listening in as his and Sans’ neighbor filled them in on the local news.  Business was never as busy as it had been in the city.  Grillby occasionally had to go and fill someone’s order, but the lunch rush was mostly done and he was just dealing with stragglers.  

Sans wanted to get up and head out, but he was sort of hoping his neighbor knew who had so artfully altered the town welcome sign into a series of cuss words.  

They said they didn’t know, but there was a look in their six eyes that made Sans think they had some information.  They changed the subject, sure, but Sans thought if he pushed a little, he could get the intel he wanted.

They started to tell Sans for the third time about all the kittens they needed to unload. Was this a hint?  If he took one of the cats, did he get a name?  Well, Sans had other sources.  

“If you know anyone who might want one,” they said, “The kids are already bonding with them.  I can’t be someone with six cats.”  

“eh,” Sans said.  

“You sure?  I mean…your brothers’ kids…what about them?  Kids learn so much from pets.”  They might start to beg, soon.  Maybe Sans _should_ go.  

Grillby was burning a little brighter.  He had taken a sudden deep interest in the conversation.  

“i don’t even know if anyone in the house likes cats that much,” Sans said.  

Grillby looked at him.  He seemed to be having an intense argument inside his own head.  “…maybe…the kids…”

“well, that’s more something we should talk about with my bro, right?  i come in with a box of kittens and say ‘hey, these’ll teach the kiddos something’ and walk off…well, he’s going to bring that up later at the family meeting.”  

“…just one, though,” Grillby said.  "And of course we would discuss it first."

The neighbor was looking at Sans.  They weren’t catching much of what Grillby was saying.  Sans shrugged.  "we’ve got a little time before we can take 'em from mom, right?”

Their neighbor nodded.  "And mention them to your friends, too!  Please!"

Grillby had to run off to take care of an order.  

"he’ll probably let you put a sign up in here,” Sans said.  He needed to get going, but when he shifted in his seat, his back protested.  He stayed where he was, until his neighbor left and Grillby came back to his spot behind the bar.  

He cleaned glasses, silent, for a minute and then looked Sans over.  He walked back around the bar and held out his arm.  

“here i thought i was being subtle.”  

Grillby helped him down.  "If you won’t sit anywhere else, I’m replacing that stool with one with a back."

"but that one’s mine,” Sans whined.  "it’s got my coccyx marks embedded in it and everything."  He was bent over, like an old man.  

Grillby walked with him to the door.  

 

–

 

The kittens were sleeping in a pile.  Grillby stood back, his flames flickering with nervousness.  Sans had suggested they get a hairless cat if he was worried about all their fur, but Grillby had told him he was mostly concerned they would be afraid of him.  

One of the kittens lifted its head up.  Grillby clasped his hands together.  

Sans shook his head, laughing to himself.  He didn’t really get it, but it had been a long time since the dog Papyrus hated stopped coming by, and the pet rock had disappeared, so he wouldn’t mind having a new pet around.  

"you like the orange ones, right?”  Sans had a little trouble kneeling by the pile, so the neighbor’s oldest child solemnly picked up one of the orange kittens and handed it to him.  

Grillby shook his head.  "…color…doesn’t matter…"

The kitten was sniffing at Sans’ hand.  

”…you’re holding him wrong….“

Grillby was fretting.  He took a few steps towards Sans and then stopped when the kitten noticed him.  The cat watched the flames around Grillby’s head flicker back and forth, fascinated.  Sans didn’t think he knew enough to be afraid of fire.  

Sans walked closer to Grillby.  "well, stop _kitten_ around and show me how to do it right.”  He snickered.  

The kitten noticed the string on Sans’ hood and, lightning fast, batted at it.  Grillby very carefully held out his hand and the kitten turned his attention to batting at the flames rising up from Grillby’s hand.

“look.  cats are great, sure,” Sans said, placating, “but looks like you lucked out.  they’re kinda dumb.”  

In ten minutes, Grillby was sitting on the floor, covered in kittens.  Three of them, including the first orange guy, had fallen back to sleep on his legs.  A gray one kept trying to climb up to his shoulder and get a better view, and another orange cat was attacking a toy Grillby was waving for him.  He kept getting too excited and falling off Grillby’s leg.

“so, uh…you got a preference, here?”  Sans asked, a little worried.  He didn’t think Grillby was actually crying, but it was close thing.  

“…how can I…separate them?”  he asked.  He looked up at Sans.  If he _had_ eyes, Sans would have sworn he was trying to give him a puppy-dog look.  

“don’t make me be the responsible one, here, grillbz,” Sans said.  "i’m really bad at that job."

"…they’re…friends…."

"if we got five cats, grillbz, that’d be a… _catastrophe_.”  He sighed. “ _litter_ -ally.  bro would flip out from the mess.”  

The cat on Grillby’s shoulder rubbed her head against Grillby’s face, knocking his glasses slightly askew.  

“two’d be okay, though,” Sans said.  "i mean, then they can keep each other company, all right?"

"Yes, fine.” Grillby agreed so quickly Sans realized he’d been had.  

They took home a gray one and an orange one.  Grillby wanted to name them “Ashe” and “Ember,” because they were “traditional names,” but eventually decided to let each of the children name one.  Sans noticed they were still pretending they were adopting cats for the kids, even though they hadn’t even bothered to bring them along when they picked some out.  

The children named them “Kit-kat” and “Clawdia.”  Sans heard Grillby call the cats by the names he had picked out when the kids weren’t around.  


End file.
